The Consequences of a Simple Choice
by Ryuuza Inazuma
Summary: What if, when Minato summoned the Shinigami, the Shinigami decided to do things his way, giving Minato an ultimatum, causing him to make a choice that could drastically ruin naruto's life more than what he is already doing . How will this change things?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Sorry for those who had alerts, I forgot to put the disclaimer**

Chapter 1: A small mistake 

Minato observed the seal on Naruto one last time to ensure he had created it properly before he began a massive string of hand seals. On the last seal he called the name of the jutsu.

"Shiki Fuuin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"

With that, the Shinigami made his presence known behind the Fourth Hokage, his ethereal and demonic appearance striking fear in the young kage. The God of Death looked at his summoner and then looked at the Kyuubi before he quickly looked at Minato, a look of curiosity gracing his features. The Death God quickly cast a Time Displacement Spell (A/N He is the God of Death, he can do shit like this…) to freeze the area, leaving him time to speak to his summoner.

"**Why have you summoned me mortal?**" questioned the God, "**Do you expect me to claim the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful demon that walks this plane?**"

Minato listened to the Death God's words before speaking.

"I wished for you to assist me in the sealing of half of this demon's chakra into my son along with the beast's soul, whilst you take the other half of his chakra as well as my soul as payment."

"**Then you have high hopes indeed human…even I do not the power to do that. However… I could take the Kyuubi's Youki and seal it within the boy in exchange for the souls of you and the Kyuubi.**"

Minato contemplated the Shinigami's words for a moment. He needed his son to be able to face the challenges of the future, but he was unsure if this was the best course of action.

"If you did this, what would happen to my son?"

"**Your son's chakra coils would form almost instantly to adapt to the sudden influx of youki, thus his chakra would rise to meet those levels over time, giving him massive reserves that likely no one would ever be able to match. However, he would lack the control for the techniques of you humans that require miniscule amounts of chakra. You son would also most likely become a hanyou to help accommodate the massive youki. This change would also lead to some physical…modifications. He will also gain a healing factor and immortality I believe. Lastly, any latent bloodlines in his family line have the potential to awaken, but chances are only one will activate in order to prevent complications in the future.**"

Minato listened contently to what his actions could lead to for his son. If he went through with the deal, his son will gain very useful abilities, but by doing this he is definitely ruining his son's future. He would be immortal, and would have to watch everyone around him die while he remained. Could he really condemn his son to that? Also he had to take into account how the village might treat him if he showed signs of being a hanyou.

"I think I wish to decline the deal, just take my soul and the Kyuubi's."

The Shinigami erupted into a great fit of psychotic laughter, causing Minato to involuntarily shudder before he spoke.

"**Do you think I was giving you a choice in the matter human? You will either accept this deal and receive the benefits of doing such, or I just leave, take your soul, and let the Kyuubi continue its rampage, giving more souls in the end anyway. I am doing this because I think it would be amusing to see the results. Remember this human, I am a God, do not think that just because you have a fancy jutsu that can summon me does not mean you have the power to bend me to your will. Dealing with demons and gods has its benefits and its consequences. This is an example of a consequence, however it has benefits should you choose the right answer."**

Minato was floored with this information. He was considered a genius that came every century, but here he was using a jutsu that summoned a god without coming to the conclusion of this happening. Yet here he was, listening to an ultimatum from said God that would either lead his son to a never-ending life of possible pain or a very short life. Hanging his head in defeat he spoke, tears starting to fall down his face.

"I have no choice then…I accept your deal Shinigami-sama."

"**You have chosen wisely, young human.**" He prepared to bring down his spell and perform his job when he saw Minato's hurt expression and the tears coming from his eyes as he stared at the time frozen form of his son. He decided to ease the man's mind before since he would be dead soon.

"**Do not worry human. Your son will find love in his life as well as happiness. He will also be a very powerful person. I would not have offered the deal if I did not know this.**"

"Even if he finds love and happiness…it will eventually end when all those around him die."

"**Do you really think that your son will be the only hanyou in existence? There are dozens of them in the Elemental Nations alone.**"

The Shinigami did not give Minato time to answer and quickly removed his spell and worked his magic, taking the Kyuubi's youki and sealing it within Naruto before taking the souls of Minato and the Kyuubi as payment.

Minato looked at the sleeping form of his son one more time before saying his last words.  
>"Goodbye my son. I wish you happiness and hope that what I have heard of your future is true. If it is not, then I am sorry and I hope that you will forgive me." With those words, Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of Konoha and possibly the strongest man in the world, died.<p>

After Minato passed on, Naruto's form began to expel massive amounts of youki as his chakra coils began to form. His hair began to turn from its golden blonde to a white and he grew just a little bit, making him a slightly larger than normal baby. After the changes were complete, the youki receded back into Naruto and Naruto began to cry loudly.

Throughtout this entire event, Kushina lay just feet away. She had observed the entire confrontation between Minato and the Shinigami and she had to say she was very disappointed in her husband. How could he use such as jutsu without thinking of the consequences. Now their son could lead a life of sadness and pain. Before she closed her eyes for the last time, she looked at her baby boy as his changes were completed and he began crying. "Goodbye Naruto."

**Chapter Complete**

**A/N Well this is the first chapter complete of my first story. I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy. I have spent months going over ideas for stories and I hope the idea I chose is the one you will like the most. Now I can tell you right now, this will not be a God Naruto story, but he will be powerful. If I seem to be leaning towards such a story however, let me know and I will make some changes to revise this. Now, I figure I might as well address pairing in this story. A pairing has already been decided and I can tell you right now it is not NaruHina or NaruSaku. It is also DEFINITELY NOT NaruSasu. It is a pairing that is not used in many stories and is one that can be hard to write, but I want to try it. Also I feel I must warn you, there will be OCs in this story, only a couple, but I want to inform you that they will not be altering the story too much, The wont be those Cure-Alls for Naruto's problems. Next, I know this chapter is short, just over 1000 words. I plan to make the next chapters longer and more detailed. Lastly, updates will hopefully be on a regular basis, however in college things can be ever-changing and problems will arise.**

**Have a nice day, WeaverOfSouls145**

**P.S. Please Review, I want to know how people like my stories and what I can do to change them. However, I will not be the person who refuses to update if I don't get enough reviews, but I still appreciate a good review. I am new to the site so I hope I do a good job. **


End file.
